elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandrine
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Sandrine lebt im dänischen Givskud Zoo in Jütland (Jylland) in der Region Süddänemark. Geburt und Herkunft Sandrine wurde etwa 1967 in Thailand wild geboren. Etwa 1969 wurde sie eingefangen. Für das Geburtsjahr gibt es eine große Spannweite an "Meinungen". So wird auch angegeben, sie sei 1975 geborenZOO DE LA BARBEN, Enclos de l’éléphante, auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. Aufwachsen in Amiens Sandrine kam aus Asien in den Zoo Amiens in Nordfrankreich, wo sie am 15.12.1970 als erste Elefantin des Zoos eintraf. Sie war während ihres Aufenthalts dort die meiste Zeit allein auf der Elefantenanlage. Sie wuchs ohne andere Elefanten auf und erhielt erst 1981 für einige Jahre Gesellschaft von Laxmi†, die als ebenfalls sehr junge Kuh von ca. vier Jahren im Jahr 1981 in Amiens eintraf. Sie wurde aber bereits 1984 wieder abgegeben und ging in den Romanèche Touroparc, wo sie mit dem Bullen Kali† zusammen lebte. Sandrine war daher erneut der einzige Elefant im Zoo d'Amiens. Im Jahr 1999 wurde davon berichtet, Sandrine sei sehr aggressiv gewesen ("même très aggressive"), was auf eine Nervenkrise zurückgeführt wurde, verursacht u.a. durch eine zu kleine AnlageUn mensonge gros comme ça, auf www.fakirpresse.info und vermutlich auch Einsamkeit. Daraufhin wurde sie nur im geschützten Kontakt gehalten. Um den einsamen Zustand von Sandrine zu beenden, entschloss sich der Zoo, sie abzugeben. Am 11.10.2001 verließ sie Amiens und wurde in den Artis-Zoo Amsterdam geschickt. Nach ihrer Abreise wurde die Anlage erneuert und für zwei Kühe aus dem Zoo Antwerpen vorbereitet. Zwischenstopp im Artis-Zoo Amsterdam Im Artis Zoo traf Sandrine auf die Kühe Suseela und Jumbo. Im Zoo lebte auch der knapp fünfzigjährige Bulle Murugan†. Sandrine blieb dort aber nicht lange, sondern reiste schon am 02.12.2002 zurück nach Frankreich, diesmal allerdings in den Zoo La Barben. Reibereien in La Barben In La Barben leiste Sandrine der Asiatin Dora Gesellschaft. Dora war wegen Unverträglichkeiten mit Dumbo aus dem belgischen Zoo Antwerpen nach La Barben gekommen. Nach dem frühen Tod eines jungen Sohnes von Siam† und Kaveri, der ihr zugesellt worden war, war dies der erste Versuch, Dora wieder mit anderen Kühen zusammenzubringen. Allerdings gab es bald auch zwischen Sandrine und Dora Auseinandersetzungen, so dass beide Kühe voneinander getrennt gehalten wurden. Schließlich gab der Zoo de La Flèche Sandrine ab und schickte sie auf die Reise nach Dänemark. Ein weiterer Versuch, Dora in Gesellschaft zu bringen, scheiterte später auch mit Tania. Anschluss in Givskud Schließlich erreichte Sandrine also am 31.01.2008 den Givskud Zoo (früher Löwenpark) in Jütland. Hier hatte der Zoo eine mögliche Leitkuh für die verbliebenen beiden Asiatinnen Medu und Synneni gesucht, die etwas jünger waren als Sandrine. In den Jahren zuvor hatte der Zoo drei Kühe durch Todesfälle verloren, darunter die 1958 geborene Sandra† und die 1949 geborene Bons Ree†. Seit 2009 lebten die Elefantinnen von Givskud zu viert auf der Anlage, nachdem Jumbo, mit der Sandrine bereits in Amsterdam zusammengetroffen war, aus dem Zoo Ostrava kam und die Gruppe verstärkte. Ein Bulle wird in Givskud derzeit nicht gehalten. Weblinks *Sandrine at Givskud Zoo (Løveparken), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *le voyage de Sandrine, Video von der Abreise Sandrines aus Amiens auf www.dailymotion.com. *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) EEP Studbook, GIVSKUD - Givskud Zoo, DENMARK, Basisdaten für Sandrine im europäischen Zuchtbuch auf www.rotterdam.nl. *Asian elephants at the Parc Zoologique de la Barben, Fotos von Sandrine und Dora auf www.asianelephant.net. *Asian elephants at the Givskud Zoo, Fotos von Anlage und Elefanten in Givskud auf www.asianelephant.net. *Le zoo d'Amiens, Forum mit Fotos von Sandrine auf le-zoo-d-amiens. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo Amiens Kategorie:Zoo La Barben Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Zoo Amsterdam Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Zoo Givskud